The Velvet Dragon
by samsamwww
Summary: Hiccup finds a long lost dragon egg(from the inheritance cycle) and it hatches for him. The dragon is bonded with him and Toothless. Now that the red dragon has grown up the village wants to kill her and they run away. Ending up in Alagaesia.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright this is my Httyd/Eragon crossover and Eragon and Saphia don't come in until later. Please comment and I hope you enjoy my story. Oh my the was he's Hiccup is 19 in this._

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were just on their sunset flight. It was getting dark but they didn't care. Toothless was _Night _Fury and Hiccup had a lot of energy so he didn't mind staying up late ,especially to fly. The pair would fly for hour on end but eventually they needed to rest. Hiccup pointed out small clearing where they could rest. They would just stay the night since they were on the other side of Berk. "I'll get some fire wood. We can stay here tonight and fly back in the morning. Sound good?" Toothless was already hanging from a branch fast asleep. Hiccup grinned and rolled his eyes.

He found a pile of wet leaves that were freshly fallen. He would have to dig through them to get wood. He pulled out his dagger and sat on his knees digging. He was digging for a couple minutes and still just leaves. "Come on already. Maybe I can just dry the leaves off and use them for fire. How would I dry them even. Ow." He cut his hand. He looked at his palm and it was bleeding like a faucet. His eyes got kind of watery then he saw a rock. He used his uninjured right hand to dig it out. It was red and shimmery.

He carried the rock over to Toothless ,who was still asleep, and sat it next to him as he bandaged his had. Once his hand was wrapped in gauze he picked up the rock. It was a dragon egg. He had scratched the side of it with his knife leaving a nasty mark. He hadn't seen any nests and there were no foot prints so the mother couldn't have made a nest on the ground. He didn't know what to do. If he was right and the mother wasn't there the baby would die when it hatched. If he was wrong and the mother finds out he took her baby. After carful consideration he decided that the mother was either dead or abandoned the egg. He would keep it and find the baby a home on Berk.

He woke Toothless up. The dragon growled. "Come on Bud. Look what I found." Toothless climbed off the tree and sniffed the egg. "There are no signs of a nest." Toothless knew what that meant and whined sadly." We should go home." Toothless had wanted some sleep but knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to sleep in the woods. They flew home. "I wonder what kind of egg it is?" Toothless shrugged. "Fishlegs will probably know." They flew straight home carful not to wake Stoick. Hiccup his the egg under his bed and crawled into bed exhausted.

"Come on get up." Hiccup looked out his window. It was morning? He hadn't slept at all. Stoick came in the room. "Come on son. You have to race today." Hiccup moaned and collapsed into his pillow."Nope. I'm not getting up today. I'm just going to sleep." Stoick pushed his son out of bed" You had hours of sleep your fine." Hiccup stood up. His dad always got way to exited for Dragon races. "Come on." We can just sleep all day tomorrow." Toothless groaned and rolled over. There was no way he was getting up.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless though tired had to race. Toothless was barely awake. "Come on Bud. Wake up. "yawned Hiccup. He yawned again and lied on Toothlesses head. He fell asleep for a couple seconds but Astrid woke him up."Hey are you okay. You don't look so good." Hiccup yawned again and looked up at her his eyes droopy. Toothless collapsed on the ground a started snoring."What? No, no.I'm I'm fine. Wake up bud." Toothless popped up and looked around when Hiccup patted his neck. "Did you sleep at all last night? "she asked. He shook his head no and layed his head on Toothless again. He fell asleep again and was snoring quietly. He was even drooling. Toothless wacked him with his ear. "What? Oh sorry." He wiped the drool off of Toothless. Astrid didn't like the idea of him flying so sleepy. "I don't think you should race. If you fall asleep when flying you could crash." Hiccup was barely listening. His eyes were shut and he was leaning on his hand. she slapped him. "OW! Well I'm awake now." Astrid smirked and went back to her spot.

The announcer blew the horn for the race to start. Everyone else sped off but Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless flew off the stand but just glided to the ground. Too tired to fly he just beat his wings but not hard enough to stay I the was falling asleep too. Toothless just plopped on the ground and rolled over on Hiccup who was fast asleep."Uh, someone go wake them up please." yelled the announcer. Gobber limped down and threw a bucket of water on Toothless. Neither woke up. Gobber unlatched Hiccup metal leg and drug him out from under Toothless. He moaned and pulled Toothlesses wing over like a blanket. "Come on get up." complained Gobber. "Me and Toothless went flying all night. By the time we got home it was morning. Dad thinks that I came home last night I guess. Can I just take a nap? "Hiccup mumbled. Gobber looked up at Stoick and gestured to them. "Just leave them alone. I'll deal with them later."

Toothless held Hiccup like a teddy bear. They were fast asleep in the middle of the grass, completely unaware of what was going on. Astrid won and landed next to them. She kicked Toothless who woke up and rolled over. Hiccup woke up when Toothless nearly crushed him. "Come on. "She picked Hiccup up."Nope, nope put me down. He jumped out of her arms and brushed himself off." Your dad looked really mad. That was pretty embarrassing. You took all the focus off of me winning. Why would you fly all night anyways?"Hiccup shook his head. He was awake now, although he wished he wasn't. "I was going to camp and fly back in the morning so I could get _some_ sleep, but I found something. Just come on." He grabbed Astrid with his injured left hand and pulled her taking her to his house. "She wanted to ask about his hand but he was already embarrassed enough.

When they arrived Stoick was sitting on the porch. His face was redder than a tomato. "Hiccup!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick had a fit "You just decided to take a nap in the middle of the track. What id wrong with you? You know how embarrassing that was? Gobber couldn't get you or Toothless to wake up. Did you just decide not to sleep or something?" Stoick went on for a while. Astrid finally interrupted. She wouldn't just stand there and let Stoick go on like a lunatic. "Well he told me that he stayed up practicing and lost track of time. He's an adult now so he isn't hyperactive. I know if I stayed up all night I would pass out. You were the one who wasn't listening to him. If he hadn't fallen asleep right away he probably would have crashed so it isn't as bad as it could have been. So if you would SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE! It would be much appreciated." she lectured.

Both Haddocks were silent. Hiccup liked having a friend who would stand up for him but she never let him fight his own battles. He loved her for it either way. He actually smiled at her." Uh what she said." Stoick just shut up. He didn't really want to fight with Astrid and embarrass himself anymore. "Okay." he pouted and stepped aside. Astrid held her head up with a smug smile and walked into the house. Hiccup dashed after her. "Impressive." she grinned even more.

When they got to Hiccups room she sat on the bed and stretched out. She had no personal boundaries. Toothless jumped on the bed too trying to push her off. He was very protective of his territory. Hiccup chuckled and pat his head telling him it was fine. Hiccup checked on the egg. Thankfully it was still an egg. He rolled it out and placed it next to Astrid. She cocked her head and picked it up examining it."I found it last night. It was buried in the dirt and there were no signs of a nest. The egg is too big for the mother to be tree dwelling. Don't worry I still checked. I was going to show it to Fishlegs but I thought it was like midnight so I went to bed. I had like five minutes of sleep. I apparently have no concept of time"

When he finished Astrid gave it back to him. "You might want to show it to Fishlegs now. It could be a new species." Hiccup nodded and they set out to find Fishlegs.

* * *

They found Fishlegs drawing Meatlug sleeping. Toothless woke Meatlug up and they started play fighting."Hey!" Fishlegs yelled. Hiccup patted Fishleg's shoulder. "Sorry about that. I found a dragon egg. There was no nest so the mother id probably..." He couldn't finish. Fishleg's snatched the egg. Hiccup growled quietly. "It isn't any egg I've seen before. We can check it out when it hatches and see what it is. It could just be a Typhoomerang. We've never seen one of their eggs." Hiccup didn't like the idea of them poking and prodding at an innocent baby dragon. He took the egg and agreed. Astrid added "You know he's probably right. Just keep it safe until it hatches and we can study it then." Now Hiccup was worried.

Him and Astrid went to their own homes. When Hiccup got home he made a false nest out of his pillow, some blankets, some rocks, and a board. He didn't want to leave in case his dad found it. The day trudged by. It felt like forever just watching an egg that might not even hatch due to his stupidity scratching it. At last night had come. The nest was set at the end of Hiccups bed so he could hide it under his blankets.

Hiccup woke up to a slight screeching noise." Hey bud wake up!" he whispered to Toothless. The dragon slept on so he threw a small hunk of crap metal he had on hid nightstand at the sleeping lizard. Toothless woke up and snorted and cringed when he heard the noise too. Hiccup hopped out of bed and removed the blankets from on top of the egg. Toothless walked over and cocked his head. They both watched as the egg rolled out of the sorry excuse for a nest Hiccup built. The egg shell shattered and a small baby dragon emerge red.

The dragon had a longish neck with a round head. It had tiny horns and bits of feathery fur on its wings and head. It's eyes were a dark emerald green. It had four weak but surly would be strong legs. It had shiny red scales that shimmered in the moon light. Hiccup was stunned. Defiantly not a Typhoomerang. He reached out his hand which the baby dragon gently brushed with its snout before becoming distracted. Hiccups hand burned and prickled. His cut was gone. After unwrapping the gauze he saw a silver mark on his palm. He shook his hand still there so not a trick of the light. "What the..." He was interrupted by Toothlesses humming. The two dragons touched snouts. Hiccup thought it was cute until Toothless backed off and shook his head. He pawed at his now silver nose.

Hiccup looked back at the baby who had curled up on his bed and fallen asleep. "Wow!" Toothless crawled up on Hiccup's bed and curled in a ball around the small red dragon. Hiccup cleared the blanket nest and shell off his bed and tried to squeeze were all piled on top of each other. 'We'll sort this out tomorrow." Hiccup told himself before he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup rolled out of bed and stretched. He glanced at the dragons and smirked. "Come on bud." He pushed Toothless." We have to go see Fishlegs." He noticed the silver mark left on Toothlesses nose. "It wasn't a dream." He glanced down to examine his own left hand. "Weird." Toothless crawled of the blanket waking the baby dragon. The hatchling began crying. The boys looked at each other. Hiccup looked back and forth between them and pointed to the red dragon. Toothless shook his head and pushed Hiccup toward the baby.

Hiccup slowly extended his hand. The hatchling crawled up his arm and rested on his shoulder. It started barking. "You are one strange dragon." When he saddled up they flew to the academy where Fishlegs was tutoring the others on the Sculdron.

When he landed everyone stared at the small dragon on his shoulder. Only Tuffnut noticed Toothlesses grey nose." Is that the dragon from the egg you showed me yesterday?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded and the dragon rubbed against his cheek. "Cool right. "Hiccup answered. He took the dragon from his shoulder and held it like a cat, hugging her while it looked around." I want to see her for a second." Fishlegs stole the baby from Hiccup. Toothless growled when the baby cried. Fishlegs put it on a table and started poking around and pulling it's tale and wings." She beautiful for sure." Hiccup snatched the baby and held it protectively while Toothless stood in front of Hiccup protectively. "She? Well I guess that makes it easier to name her."

Toothless sat up next to Hiccup and glared at Fishlegs angrily."Names? You can't keep her. She could get huge. We need to study and release her. Berk can't handle another Torch." Hiccup's eyes widened. "She's only a baby. I brought her back to Berk so she would be able to survive. She needs a mother but she doesn't have one. If we let her go now she'll die. I'll keep her until she is old enough to take care of herself. If she doesn't get giant she can just stay on Berk. And as for the studying that id an awful plan. She goes insane unless me or Toothless are holding her." Fishlegs saw how attached he had become. "Look Hiccup you already have Toothless. You don't want to make him jealous." Hiccup sat the baby on Toothlesses nose. She bit his nose playfully. toothless pretended to be hurt and rolled over play wrestling. "Really?" Fishlegs ran out of arguments."Fine. But if she get too big she has to leave. Also if it turns out her mother is alive you'll have to give her back." Even though Hiccup was sad at the thought of losing her so soon he agreed.

"Alright that's all fine and dandy but why is Toothlesses nose grey?" blurted out. They all looked at Toothless. Astrid joined the conversation. "How did we miss that?" Hiccup replied. "OH ya. Last night when she hatched she touched Toothlesses nose and left that mark. She left one on my hand too." He held out his palm." It healed that cut that I had on my hand. Pretty cool huh. And you wanted to rid of her. She's awesome. Isn't that right Ruby." He rubbed her head. Ruby seemed pleased by her new name.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been two months since Ruby hatched and Hiccup was the only human who wasn't scared of her. She was about the size of a medium sized dog and she had now grown razor sharp teeth that could tear threw metal. Her long hooked claws were also quite alarming. She couldn't fly on her own so she always rode with Toothless. She never kept to herself. Like ever. She gets extremely jealous. Like when Hiccup and Astrid talk like well, now.

Hiccup and Astrid were on their date. Actually this was their four anniversary of getting together so it was really important. He tried to leave Ruby at home but he couldn't resist her big eyes. Hiccup told her where he was going and she could meet him there. He didn't know she understood. He headed off to the beach.

"Hello milady." greeted Hiccup. Astrid was in a one piece bathing suit and had a towel wrapped around her waste and a silky jacket on her torso. She trusted Hiccup but she wouldn't let him so much see her hair down until they were married. She was somewhat traditional but Hiccup didn't care. He also wore a bathing suit. He kept his short sleeve shirt on so he wouldn't burn." Finally! Your late you know. Well don't just sit there." Hiccup apologized and sat down. What Astrid didn't know was Hiccup was going to propose.

"So how have you been. I haven't seen you for a while. Your always in that blacksmith's shop. What have you been working on anyway?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smirked. Toothless lied down next to him, he had the ring in his satchel so Hiccup could get it when he was ready." Oh nothing. Just helping Gobber with his chores." She nodded." You didn't bring Ruby did you. I know your attached to her but sometimes you spend more time with her than me. Sorry am I being jealous." Hiccup's eyes widened and searched the area really fast. He saw Ruby hidden in the bush. He looked back as if he didn't see her."No, no I didn't bring her. And as for ignoring you lately I'm sorry about that but I hope to be spending a lot more time with you." He reached for the ring. Astrid still had no idea she was just smiling. She leaned in and kissed his nose.

Ruby saw him reach for the ring. She couldn't lose him. She had only just met Hiccup. If he got married, he would have a family and forget about her and Toothless. No she wouldn't let that happen. She roared as loud as she could which wasn't really that loud. The couple still noticed. Hiccup glared at the bush and pulled out the ring. He held it in his hand. "What was that?" she asked then looked at him. She still didn't notice the ring." I don't know." he looked away from the bush."Uh, Astrid would you do me the honor-" he was cut off mid sentence when Ruby flew out of the bushes and tackled Astrid. That was the first time she ever flew. Hiccup would be proud if he wasn't trying to pry her off his girlfriend.

He finally pulled her off. He held her still with his arms and legs around her. Astrid had scratches up and down her face. "Ow! I thought you said you didn't bring her. You lied. For the love of Thor Hiccup. You love that stupid lizard more than me don't you? If you love that stinkin reptile _so_ much why don't you just marry it!" before she stormed off she punched Hiccup in the nose. He heard a cracking noise and he felt a stream of blood ooze down his face. She stormed of crying.

Hiccup released Ruby and picked up the ring box. He opened it an observed the silver ring that he made for her. It had a large heart-shaped sapphire he carved. He closed it and stood up. He only sat down 12 minutes ago so happy ready to propose and now Astrid hated him. He climbed on Toothless who was still growling at Ruby." No Bud. It's okay. She is just a baby she didn't know what was happening. Either way she can't bite people she'll get killed. She can apparently fly so she can get home on her own." The last bit he directed at Ruby.

Ruby tucked her tail between her legs and cowered. She had caused him pain. She accidently bit his ear too heard once but this was awful. She ruined his life in only 10 minutes. She let a single tear slip from her bright green eye. She spread her wings and tried to fly. She couldn't. She didn't know how she had before. She slowly walked home hoping to arrive once they were all asleep.

* * *

Hiccup stumbled in the house. Tears pouring down his face. His nose bleeding profusely but he acted like he couldn't feel it. Stoick gasped at the sight. He knew Hiccup was going to ask for Astrid hand in marriage, apparently he got her hand to his face." Hiccup sit down. Your nose is bleeding. I guess it didn't go to good." Hiccup broke into sobs. Stoick hadn't seen his son cry for years. He was a pretty sturdy emotionally. Stoick handed Hiccup a towel that he used to stop his nose bleed. He explained in heart braking detail the events of his failed proposal attempt. He cried into his dad's shoulder for almost half an hour.

Hiccup finally pulled away and tried to go upstairs. "Are you going to be okay? Normally you're pretty good at controlling yourself. She didn't really leave you." Hiccup nodded slightly and hurried upstairs. He sobbed for many hours more. Ruby arrived while he was still crying. She snuck upstairs, tail still between her legs. She saw Toothless sitting with his head on Hiccup's lap just letting him cry. Ruby held her head up and tried to tell him sorry. Well, she just thought it._"I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserved to be called a dragon." _Hiccup's head snapped up, as did Toothlesses as if they heard her. She tried thinking to them again.

Hiccup stopped crying. His jaw dropped. He shook his head." You can talk? Since when?" he whispered sharply. He looked down at Toothless. "Can you talk too?" Toothless tried directing his thoughts at Hiccup._"I don't know. Can you hear me now." _Hiccup lowly nodded. All three forgot about their sorrow and continued to speak. hiccup tried speaking with his mind too. It worked! They talked until nighttime about how this was even possible. None knew why but they were all grateful they could all understand each other, even if they had no clue how.

* * *

_Alright a couple things. Hiccup and Astrid talk in the next chapter so please don't hate me. Also I know Saphira was much larger at that age but Ruby is a runt like hiccup. They don't find this out until they meet Saphira and see how huge she is. Also they don't want to kill Ruby for biting Astrid. That comes later. Sorry about telling you this now but I can't really find away to get them to mention it so just saying now._


End file.
